Til Death Do Us Part
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Its Supernatural meets the Parent Trap wth a twist. When Dean was four and Sam was six months old Mary and John spit up and separated the boys, but Dean never forgot his baby brother. 22 Years later he tries to reconnect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural! It belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW and the wonderful writers**

**A/N: Line breaks signify POV change, SPN signify time lapse or time change.**

**Chapter 1**

***22 YEARS AGO***

"**How could you be this careless John, Sam and Dean could have been killed."**

"**Mary, honey, I am sorry, how many times d you want me to say it. Please let's not do anything drastic."**

"**DRASTIC! You left Sammy inside a burning house. Dean ended up being the one to save him. That shows me that you really don't care about Sam at all. I am sorry John, but you and I are not going to make it. I am taking Sam away from here."**

"**Mommy, please don't take Sammy. Ima miss him."**

"**I am sorry Dean."**

**Mary carries Sam into a cab and Dean never sees Sam again.**

***NOW***

"Hey Sam, there's someone staring at you." Gary said sitting across from Sam in the library.

Sam looked to where Gary was nodding and he saw a very pretty girl gazing at him. He sighed.

"When will she get it? I am not interested."

"Dude, Jessica is a hot cheerleader, and you're not interested in her? What are you gay?"

Sam didn't answer and checked his watch. "Shit I am late. I was supposed to meet Professor Novak five minutes ago. See you later Gary." He said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the library.

He rushed out the building to get to Professor Novak's office. On the way he bumped into a guy.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he rushed past not really stopping to apologize.

* * *

><p>Dean had no idea what he was doing here on the campus of California's most illustrious college. For a moment he forgot what he came here for in the first place. Suddenly he felt someone bump into him.<p>

"Sorry!" The guy yelled and Dean looked up. He may have only been four when his parents separated but he would never forget his baby brother.

"Sammy." He said staring after the young man.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Winchester late again I see." Castiel Novak said peering over his desk as Sam rushed into his office.<p>

"Professor Novak, I am really sorry. I got caught up studying in the library." Sam breathlessly explained.

"Relax Sam, take a breath and calm yourself. I must say Sam I am very impressed with your work lately. Not many students actually pay this close to religion as you seem to do."

"Well sir, my mother raised me to believe in God and angels. She used to tell me that angels were watching over me." _Shit, why did I tell him that?_

The professor chuckled softly, "You had a good mother Sam. She raised you well."

"Thank you sir. Uh, is that all you wanted to see me for? I am sorry but I have to get started on this paper for Art History."

Castiel chuckled again. "Yes, Sam. I had a feeling you would be embarrassed if I told you all of this in class. So I will see you on Thursday."

Sam nodded and ran out the class and almost bumped into his ex-girlfriend Ruby.

"Sam! What the hell is your problem? Watch where you're going." She screeched in her southern twang.

"Sorry Ruby, I am in a hurry." Sam apologized.

"For what a geek convention?" She laughs at her own corny joke, "I am not surprised to see you outside Professor Novak's office. That's the second time this week. You know Sam, if I didn't know any better I would think that you are either sucking up to the professor or that the two of you are having an affair." She smirked.

"Shut up Ruby."

"Hey I could totally understand the affair. I mean Professor Novak is _extremely_ hot."

"Ruby just shut up." Sam said again and pushed past her. He exited the History building and headed for his apartment that he shared with Gary.

Little did he know that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>After Sammy bumped into him, Dean has been following him. He just needed to be careful that Sammy didn't see him. He had followed him into the History building and now was following him toward his apartment.<p>

"Not bad little brother. You did good." He whispered to himself.

Dean started to tear up. He missed his brother dearly. Hadn't seen him since Sammy was six months old. He wanted to run over and hug his brother, but he didn't want to scare him either. So Dean decided to wait a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Sam entered the apartment and threw his bag on the table in the kitchen and reached for a beer out of the fridge. He sat down exhausted. It was times like these that made him remember his mom and how much he really missed her.<p>

"You would be so proud of me mom." He said aloud.

"Dude, who you talkin to?" Gary said entering the kitchen.

"Uh, just myself. Didn't know you were home." Sam stammered.

"Yeah. So you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sam asked confused.

"Dude, the party! Do not tell me you forgot." Gary moaned.

"No I didn't forget. I just can't go. I have this ten page paper due for Art History."

"Man you are such a freak. Come on it'll be fun. You can meet some hot chicks there. Or guys if that's what you prefer."

"Dude what is it with you and assuming I am gay?"

"Well let's see: you broke up with Ruby."

"Cause she was a conceited bitch."

"Jess is totally into you and you're not interested."

"She's too high strung and besides, if you must know she reminds me too much of my mom."

"Then there's Meg."

"Meg is an ass and no one likes her. She's too evil."

"So my conclusion is that my best friend is gay. Well are you?"

"No! Look, Gary I appreciate you looking out for me and all, but none of those girls seem like the right one for me."

"Dude, that's why you should come to this party, maybe you, can meet the right one there."

Sam sighed, Gary just wouldn't give up. "Fine, I will go, but I am not staying long." Sam said then went to the window and looked out.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gary asked following him to the window.

"Gary, have you ever felt like someone was watching you?"

"Sure, sometimes. Why?"

Sam noticed the man he bumped into earlier. "Because I think that guy right there is following me."

"Sam stop being paranoid. Maybe he's just lost. Now come one we need to get ready for the party.

***SPN***

Dean followed Sam and his friend all the way to a party. This was luck for him because it was at a bar. He grabbed a table on the other side of the bar and watched his little brother.

"Can I get you something, sugar?" A cute waitress asked him.

"Yeah I will have a beer." He answered.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She left and came back a few minutes with an ice cold beer in her hands.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah do you know that boy?" He asked pointing at Sam.

"Why of course, that's Sam. Almost everybody knows him. Such a sweet boy. Doesn't really come in here too often unless he's with that boy Gary. Why do you ask, sugar?"

"I don't know I just thought maybe I knew him from somewhere."

The waitress nodded and left Dean to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sam sat next to Gary at the stool and tried not to act bored. Gary, earlier, brought over two girls for him and Sam to talk to.<p>

"So Sam, what's your major?" The girl, whose name he couldn't remember, asked.

"Uh, don't really know yet. I am thinking Art History or Religion, but don't know. What about you, uh, Carla?"

The girl huffed, "Its Kara."

"Sorry." Sam apologized and gazed around. His eyes fell on the man who he saw earlier. Who he thought was following him. He decided to go over and ask why the man was following him.

"Excuse me." He said to Kara. He walked over to the man.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" Dean replied.

"What is your problem man? Why the hell do you keep following me around? I mean do you need me to apologize for bumping into you earlier? If so I am sorry. Now quit following me."

"How about we go talk about this somewhere else, Sam." Dean said.

"No we can… wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

"Trust me, let's step outside." Dean said putting down his beer and motioning Sam to follow him.

Sam gazed around. Gary was still busy with that chick and no one else seemed to notice him. He sighed and followed the man outside. _This better be good. I wanna get home._

"Alright, so start explaining man." Sam said once they were outside.

"In a hurry to get somewhere, Sammy?" Dean chuckled.

"Who the fuck are you? How the fuck do you know my name? And for the record, it's Sam, not Sammy."

"Geez calm down Sam, don't get your panties in a bunch. Honestly though, you don't recognize me?"

Sam shook his head, "Other than knowing you are the guy I bumped into this morning, I have to clue. Why, should I know you?"

"Yeah, man it's me, Dean."

"Sorry man, is that name supposed to be familiar to me?"

"Yeah. Sam I'm your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay forgot to put this in the first chapter: I don't own Parent Trap!**

**Chapter 2**

Sam stared at Dean for a minute then laughed.

"Bullshit, I don't have a brother. Never did."

"You did have a brother, Sammy. Me. But we were separated when you were a baby. Mom and dad split up separating the two of us." Dean said calmly.

"Bullshit," Sam said again. "I never had a dad either; it was only my mom and me. Now that's she's gone I just have myself so just bug off." Sam said angrily and stormed off.

* * *

><p>Dean watched Sam storm off with a defeated look on his face. He decided to go after him and try and get him to understand. He wanted, no he <em>needed<em> his brother. He ran after Sam calling his name.

"Sammy, wait!"

* * *

><p>Sam heard Dean call his name and he ran faster. When he thought he had lost him, he stopped and glanced at his surroundings.<p>

"Shit, should've waited for Gary. It's too dark out here." Sam felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack coming on.

"Relax, Sam," He told himself. "You have a flashlight in case of these types of situations. Use it and try to get home."

Sam fumbled through his back pack for his flashlight. Turning it on he glanced around trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly he heard voices. He shrank back against a wall.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Voice number one said.

"It seems like some fresh meat." Voice number two replied.

"Aww, ain't he a cutey. What should we do with him Ramon?"Voice number three asked.

Ramon laughed, "I know. Let's have a little fun with him."

The three boys grabbed Sam, who screamed, and forced him on to the ground with punches and kicks. Ramon told the other two to bind and his arms. Then Ramon tore off Sam's pants and the three of them took turns penetrating him. Once they were done, they left him beaten and bloody on the ground.

* * *

><p>Dean heard his brother scream and ran toward the sound of his voice. By the time he found Sam, the boys were long gone and Sam was falling unconscious.<p>

"Sammy? Hey Sammy, It's Dean. Look at me!"

He saw Sam trying to focus.

"Sammy, hang on, okay try to look at me. I am going to get you some help. Damn it Sam, stay with me!

Dean called an ambulance, hoping it would be quicker cause his car was too far away. He was gonna kill the sons of bitches who did this to his brother.

***SPN***

_Oh, god, it's so dark. Where am I? Mom? Have to get out of the dark. I hate the dark._ Sam tried to claw his way out of the darkness, but felt like he was failing. _Oh God! I don't wanna die! Someone please help me!_ He screamed silently. Suddenly he opened his eyes, but couldn't see. There was darkness everywhere!

"Nooo!"Sam screamed shooting up in the bed.

"Easy there kiddo, it's gonna be okay. Take it easy. Sam heard a familiar voice.

"B-but the darkness. I can't take it! It too dark!" Sam screamed and started having an anxiety attack.

With a click, Dean turned on a light. "Whoa, easy. It's okay." He pushed Sam gently back on the bed. He was confused as to what just happened.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I am right here Sammy."

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember, Sammy?"

"Uh, I remember storming away from you then feeling scared because it was dark and I should have waited for Gary. Then I heard voices and that was it."

Dean sighed, he didn't want to tell his brother, what exactly happened. He still owed those three boys a beat down.

"Dean?" Sam asked fearfully looking at him.

Dean sighed again. "You were raped Sammy. Three boys raped you and beat you almost to a pulp. I was following you because I wanted to explain some things to you, but somehow I lost you. When I heard you scream I ran, but by the time I found you, the boys were gone and you were barely conscious."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You saved my life."

"I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really my brother?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, but we can talk about it later. I am gonna get the nurse so you can get some pain meds and then you need to sleep. I will be right back."

"Kay."

* * *

><p>What Dean really wanted to do was find those three boys and beat them to a pulp just like they did to his little brother. But instead he went to the nurses' station.<p>

"Hi, my brother's awake and in some serious need of some pain meds." He said.

The nurse nodded and got some medicine and followed Dean back to the room.

* * *

><p>After Dean left, Sam did something that he hadn't done since he was 12, he cried. He cried because he was in pain, because he missed his mom, because he felt so alone.<p>

He noticed Dean coming back in with a nurse. He quickly wiped his eyes trying to hide the tears.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just tired and in pain."

"Well I don't blame you sugar, so I will just give you these meds and be out of your hair." The nurse said sweetly handing him a paper cup of Tylenol and water.

"Thanks." Sam said a little groggily.

"Sam, try and get some sleep. I will be right here when you wake up." Dean said soothing his little brother.

"Dean? Don't turn off the light please."Sam begged.

Dean was confused, but agreed. "Sure thing, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam moaned before he fell asleep.

***SPN***

Hours later Sam woke up with a start, gasping for air. He noticed the room was pitch black.

"Dean!"He cried.

Dean's head shot up and looked lazily around and noticed that the room was dark.

"Dean!" he heard Sam call his name again.

"Sam, relax, its okay. I am right here." He said and reached for his brother's hand.

"You said you wouldn't turn out the lights!" Sam basically screamed.

Dean turned on the overhead lamp and noticed that Sam's eyes were practically out of their sockets and he was clutching his chest in an effort to breathe.

_What the hell?_ "Sammy, calm down, take deep breaths okay? I didn't turn out the light. One of the nurses must have done it while we both slept. Do you want me to call the nurse?"

Sam eventually calmed down and shook his head no. "I'm fine. So when can I go home?"

Dean scoffed, "Like hell you're fine. Anyway, while you slept the doctor came in and said that you were free to go whenever you woke up, but to just take it easy for a few days."

"Great. Can you take me home?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, fanfiction was being a pain and not letting me sign in. Here is chapter 3 and four.**

**Also if forgot: line breaks signify POV change, SPN signify time change or time lapse**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"When you were six months old, there was a fire. You almost died, but I was able to get you out in time. Mom was furious when she found out and her and dad got into a fight." Dean told Sam.

They were in the car on the way back to Sam's apartment. Sam looked over to Dean.

"What happened next?"

"Mom and Dad split up and Mom took you and I stayed with dad. I never saw you or mom again."

Sam sat in silence. He didn't really believe what Dean was telling him. Was Dean really his brother? Could all of this be true?

"So you mean to tell me you knew none of this? Mom never talked about us?"

Sam shook his head, "Mom just told me that my dad was dead. She never mentioned that I had a brother." He realized that they had stopped. He slowly got out of the car.

"Sammy, wait a sec," Dean said getting out of the car and rushing over to his side. "Take it easy, will ya?"

"Its Sam and I am fine." Sam said pushing off his arm. He pulled out his keys and headed up the stairs with Dean following close behind. Unlocking the door, he let Dean in ahead of him.

"Wow," Dean whistled. "This is yours?"

"Yeah, I share an apartment with my friend Gary. It's just for the school year."

"Sam? Is that you?" Gary called from his room."

"Yeah, Gary, it's me." Sam called back. He turned to Dean. "Help yourself; we got beer in the fridge. Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back."

Gary came out of his room, "Sam, where the fuck have you been? I have been worried sick since you left the bar. I tried calling you but got no answer. Do you know how worried I have been? Who the fuck is this?"

Sam laughed at Gary's protectiveness. "Relax, mom, I am fine. I was in the hospital but everything is okay. And this is Dean." Sam explained trying to push past Gary to head to his room. Gary stopped him.

"What the fuck were you doing in the hospital? Sam, what the hell happened? Who's Dean?"

"Gary, look, everything is fine. It was nothing serious. I am going to change." He said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Dean looked worriedly after his brother as he left the room. He turned to the other boy in the room.<p>

"I'm Dean. I'm Sam's older brother." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Gary, Sam's best friend and roommate." Gary replied shaking Dean's hand. "Sam never mentioned that he had an older brother."

"That's because he never knew. We were separated by our parents when he was only six months old.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Sam sat on his bed obviously in pain. He didn't want to tell anyone how much pain he was feeling.<p>

"What if everything Dean said is true? But how can I be sure?"He asked aloud.

He sighed, changed his clothes and picked up the picture of his mother that he kept by his bedside.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when Sam came out of his room.<p>

"Where's Gary?" He asked.

"He said that he had a date and told me to tell you that he will talk to you later." Dean answered. "Hey you okay?" he asked gazing at Sam's face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Here, I wanted to show you this." Sam said handing the picture of his mom to Dean. "This is my mom."

Dean took the picture from Sam and stared at the woman who he hadn't seen since he was four, but dreamed about every day. "Mom."

He stared at it a little longer and noticed that the picture was ripped. He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a book. Flipping through the book, he found the picture of his dad that he kept there. Carefully removing the picture from the book and the picture from the picture frame, he put the pictures side by side.

"Sammy, look at this."

Sam walked over to his side. Dean pointed to the pictures.

"See that Sammy? This picture must have been ripped when they divorced."

"Which means…?"

"That you and I are actually brothers, which of course I knew."

Sam sat down very suddenly. He had a brother, he had a dad. He wondered if his dad even knew he existed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I am just trying to process this. What happened to dad?"

Dean sighed, he knew this was gonna be the kid's next question. "Sammy, he died. A couple of months ago. That's why I came looking for you and mom."

Sam sighed. "Mom died last year. There was a fire. I was at school, when I came home, I was told that she didn't make it. How did dad die?"

_Shit, I knew he was gonna ask me that. What do I tell him?_

"Dean?"

"Trust me when I say, you don't wanna know Sammy."

"Dean?" Sammy asked again weakly.

Dean looked over to his brother. He obviously was in a lot of pain. He stood and picked up his brother.

"How bout we get some pain meds in your system? We'll talk later."

"M'fine." Sam grimaced when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sure you are." Dean scoffed. He led his brother to his room and made him lay on the bed.

"I'hurt D'n" Sam whined.

"I know kiddo; here try lying on your side. I'ma try and get you some Tylenol." Dean said easing his brother on his side. "I'ma be right back."

* * *

><p>Dean headed into the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet for Tylenol or anything close to it.<p>

"I am so gonna kick someone's ass!" Dean screamed.

After a few minutes of rummaging, he found some Aspirin. _That'll work._ He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen and filled a cup with water. Then he sighed again and went back to his brother.

* * *

><p>Sam heard when his brother came back in the room but couldn't move.<p>

"Hey Sammy, I found some Aspirin." Dean said as he tried to ease his brother to a sitting position. "I know it won't help much, but it will help a little. Maybe tomorrow I can see if I can get something stronger from the doctor. For now take this okay?"

Sam shook his head.

"Please Sam? It will help the pain. Come on kiddo. You gotta take 'em."

Again Sam shook his head.

Dean sighed, "Look, I know you don't want to take them but you have to. I am gonna give you to the count of three to take them out of my hand, then I am gonna shove them down your throat." Dean threatened.

Sam reluctantly took the pills and drank the water.

"There, that's better. Now lay down and try to get some sleep."

"D'n?"

"Yeah?"

"Ni'li."

_What?_ Dean looked confused and Sam pointed. Dean followed his gaze and saw that Sam pointed to a nightlight. _Why does Sam have a nightlight?_Dean nodded and turned the nightlight on and the room light off.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean sat in a chair next to Sam's bed in case his brother needed him. It was his job to look out for his kid brother and now that he found him, he was determined to do just that. Sam moaned in his sleep and Dean put his hand on Sam's arm.

"Relax, Sammy. I am here." He caressed his brother till the breathing became even again. Just as he was nodding off he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

He pulled out his gun and headed to the kitchen. He saw a figure standing there and with a click, he aimed the gun for the shot.

"Whoa! Hey it's me, Gary!"

Dean let out a shallow breath, "Good God, Gary, I almost shot you."

"Yeah, what is with that? You forgot that I live here?"

"Sort of. I guess I am a little tense. I was worried that someone was coming to hurt Sammy." Dean said sitting at the table.

"Is he okay?" Gary asked handing Dean a beer.

"He's in a lot of pain right now."

"What happened to him? I mean I know he always makes fun of me for being so over protective of him, but I have good reasons."

_Really? I wonder what those are. _"Sam was raped by three guys. They raped him and beat him to almost a pulp. Why are you so protective of him?"

"Damn, I can't believe that happened to him. Why am I so overprotective? He didn't tell you? Sam has anxiety attacks sometimes."

Dean was going to ask more when he heard Sam scream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam? Come on inside, it's getting cold." His mother called.<em>

"_Coming Mom!" he yelled._

"_Yo, Sammy, I am gonna eat your sandwich." He heard his brother call._

"_You better not Dean. I'ma kill you!" He said heading to the house. _

_Suddenly it got dark and he couldn't see the house anymore._

"_Mom! Dean! Where are you?"_

_It continued to get darker and he got no response._

"_Mom! Dean! Anyone?"_

_Suddenly he was completely engulfed in darkness and he couldn't see or breathe._

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhh" Sam screamed sitting up quickly.

* * *

><p>"Sammy! What happened?" Dean cried as he burst into his brother's room.<p>

He turned on the light and saw that his brother's eyes were halfway out of their sockets like when he was in the hospital and he was clutching his chest trying to breathe.

"Sammy! Take it easy, breathe. Slowly."

Dean put his hand on Sam's head and pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. He tried to calm his brother down.

"Come on Sammy, take nice, slow breaths. That's it."

Dean continued to coax his brother until he finally calmed down.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I am here. What happened?"

"I was dreaming about you and mom. Then suddenly it was so dark and I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe."

Dean looked at his brother. _He must have problems with the dark._ "It's okay Sammy. You are okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you as long as I am around."  
>Dean heard a low chuckle and turned to find Gary standing in the doorway.<p>

"What's so funny?"He asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's cute Dean protecting his little Sammy."

"Well I don't see you doing anything."

"I knew Sam was having a nightmare. He has them often and there's nothing I can do about it." Gary said then walked away.

Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something strange about Gary. He didn't have time to worry about it. He had to make sure his brother was okay. He turned back to Sam.

"Hey, how's the pain? You need some more aspirin?"

Sam shook his head. He didn't want any pain medication. He turned over and tried to sleep again.

***SPN***

Sam woke the next morning and found Dean asleep in the chair by his bed. He chuckled and slowly got out of bed. As he did this Dean's head jolted up.

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled.

"Hey Sammy, need some help?"

Sam shook his head, "I got it. Thanks. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty." Dean answered looking at his phone.

Sam groaned, "I am not gonna make my first class. I better call Professor Novak." He said just as his cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Ruby. Are you okay?"Ruby asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Hey can you tell Professor Novak that I will not be able to come to class today?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay? I mean after what happened.

Sam looked confused, "What are you talking about Ruby?"

"Gary told me that you had gotten raped the other day. He also told me that your brother is in town."

Sam groaned, _I am gonna fucking kill Gary._ "Ruby, I am okay. Trust me. Look I gotta go." He said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"My ex-girlfriend Ruby."Sam answered. He got up and went to his closet. "I am gonna take a shower."

Dean just nodded.

* * *

><p>Sam used the time under the water to wash away the pain and to think. Why did Gary tell Ruby he had been raped? How did Gary know?<p>

"Dean must've told him."

When Sam thought of Dean, he got a weird feeling in his heart. Not a sexual feeling, but more of a happy feeling. He never had a brother, or never knew he had a brother. He was happy that he was no longer alone. Yes, he had Gary, but he's been acting strange lately and besides, Gary wasn't blood. Dean was.

* * *

><p>While Sam was in the shower it allowed Dean some time to think. Why was this Gary character so protective of Sam? Why was he acting so strangely last night? Was Sam afraid of the dark? He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for a beer. He found two beers and a sandwich. Pulling them out, he sat down at the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doin?" Sam asked scaring Dean.<p>

"What the hell?" Dean screamed nearly jumping out of his skin. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly, "Sam said trying to hold his laughter. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing, just thinking. Here." Dean said passing Sam the other beer.

"Thinking about what?"

"Just things."  
>"Like…?"<p>

"Our parents. I wonder why Mom never came back, and how come dad never went to look after her and you."

"Huh. Maybe mom was just really angry with him."

"Yeah but that doesn't make sense. She was that angry over a fire? So angry that she never came back. I think it was more than that. I think Mom hated Dad's job."

"What job?"

_Shit._ "The job that got him killed."

"What job was that, Dean?"

"Uh…"

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Hunting."

Sam looked confused, "Hunting? Dad had a job hunting animals?"

Dean shook his head. "No not animals, monsters."

"Monsters? Dean you do know that monsters don't exist, right?"

"Tell that to the monsters. They are very much real Sammy. Dad hunted them. Then he raised me to hunt them as well."

"And one of them killed dad?"

"Yeah, it was kinda my fault. We were hunting a Wendigo. Somehow I had gotten distracted and by the time I realized that the Wendigo was on us, it was too late. That monster clawed dad up pretty bad. I managed to kill the beast and went to check on dad, but he was already dead."

"Dean. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was, Sammy. If I hadn't gotten so distracted I could've warned dad."

"What had gotten you so distracted?

"You. I was thinking about you."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and adding it to your favorites. You all make me soo happy *Hugs You***

**Chapter 5**

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhh!" Sam screamed gasping for breath.

Dean hearing his brother scream ran into the bedroom in just a pair of sweats. Turning on the light he ran to his brother's bedside.

"Sammy, it's okay. Relax. It's okay, shh." He said trying to soothe his brother.

Sam clutched his chest and choked like he couldn't breathe.

"Come on Sammy, breathe. BREATHE Dammit!" Dean yelled.

Eventually Sam was able to breathe and he calmed down. He looked over at Dean with tears in his eyes. Then he turned over to his other side.

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his brother's shaggy hair. "Sammy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that you scared the shit out of me."

Sam didn't say anything and let the tears fall down his face. He didn't tell what Dean what he was dreaming about. Dean continued to stroke him. After a few minutes, Dean left the room leaving the light on.

***SPN***

"Morning Dean, how's Sam?" Gary said entering the kitchen.

"Fine." Dean answered.

"He sure didn't sound like it last night." Gary said.

"Yeah well why didn't you do anything? I mean you say you're his best friend. You told me that you are protective of him. So why the hell didn't you help?" Dean exploded. He was tired and confused as hell as to what the heck was happening to his brother.

"Look, I am sorry, but he's your responsibility not mine. Besides there's nothing I can do. I got class; tell Sam I will talk to him later." Gary said leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Dean was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that Gary's eyes flashed black.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and got ready for his first class of the day. The whole time he thought about Dean. He was there whenever he woke up with an attack. He showed real concern for him rather than Gary.<p>

"Maybe he does care about me. I guess that's what a brother actually does. Perhaps I should let him into my life." He said then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dean." Sam said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.<p>

"Hey Sammy. You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Dean why do you care if I am okay or not?" Sam asked maybe a little too harsh.

Dean laughed, "Because Sammy, you're my brother. I am supposed to worry about you. Its my job to look after you."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. I gotta go though, I have class." He said grabbing his backpack.

Dean jumped up, "I will drive you. I wanted to ask you something."

Sam nodded again and waited till Dean exited the apartment before he locked the door.

"So what's up?" Sam asked getting into the passenger seat of the impala.

"You're twenty two right?"

Sam nodded.

"So how come you have a nightlight? I mean I have nothing against it, but I was just curious. You seem to freak out every time it's dark."

Sam sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Dean. _He's my brother I should tell him._

"I have anxiety attacks. I don't like the dark, it scares me."

"But why?"

"When I was four, I told my mom that I was afraid of the dark. Mom said that there was nothing to worry about. She was so wrong."

"What happened?" Dean asked maneuvering the car into the school parking lot.

"It was night time and it was very dark in my room. Something attacked me. To this day, I have no idea what it was, but it almost killed me. Since then I have been afraid to be alone in the dark."

"Do you think it was something supernatural?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know what it was, but I can tell you that whatever it was, it wasn't human."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean watched as Sam headed to his class. He told Sam that he was gonna stay on the campus and wait for him. He had nothing better to do anyway. He drove to the building that Sam pointed out that had a cafeteria. Heading into the cafeteria, he selected a cheeseburger, fries and a coke. This gave him some time to try and figure out Gary.

"Well aren't you just a cutey." Dean heard a female voice say.

Turning to face the woman he noticed that she was slender with black hair. Giving her a cheeky grin, he replied, "Thanks, you're not bad looking yourself."

"What's a fine guy like you doing here in this part of town? I can tell you aren't from around here." She responded.

"Just came here to visit my brother. What do you say we hook up later and you can show me around town?"

She laughed, "I got something better in mind." She said winking.

"Oh really?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

The girl nodded and whispered in his ear. Dean nodded eagerly.

"Follow me."

The girl led him to an empty room. They entered quietly after making sure they weren't followed. She started kissing him passionately.

_Damn this woman can kiss. I think we need to stop this though. You know what, forget it._

Dean continued to kiss the woman when suddenly she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked dazed.

"I am sorry for leading you on Dean, but I had to keep you away."

"What the hell are you talking about? And who the fuck are you?"

The woman didn't answer just left the room locking Dean inside.

* * *

><p>Sam just left his Art History class very happy that the Professor gave him an extension because of what happened.<p>

"Hey Sam." Gary called.

Sam turned around and saw Gary running to catch up with him.

"Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Not much, hey, can you walk with me for a bit?"

"I know where you wanna go, Gary. One, I am not interested and two, I have to meet Dean. He is waiting for me." Sam replied.

"Dean's a little preoccupied right now." Gary said smirking.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?"

"He's with your ex-girlfriend. You know, Ruby."

"So what, I don't care. Besides, how do you know that?"

"Because I sent her to keep him preoccupied," Gary said flashing his black eyes. "Now I don't want to do this the hard way, but if you don't come with me then I am gonna cause you a lot of pain."

Sam backed up, "Who the fuck are you? You're not Gary are you?"

"Very perceptive Sam." Gary replied making his way over to Sam.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked a little frightened.

"Your brother's all tied up, so to speak." A girl said coming up to them.

Sam turned and saw Ruby. "What the hell did you do with him? What do you want with me?"

"Aww Sammy, we don't want anything to do with you, but our boss does. And as for your brother, he's fine for now. Why don't you just come with us and no harm with come to your brother?" Ruby said.

Sam shook his head and tried to run in the other direction. He heard Gary sigh and then the whole world turned black.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed and pulled out his cell phone to try and call Sam. When he didn't answer, Dean started to get worried.<p>

"I'ma kill that bitch!" Dean growled as he searched for a way out of the room.

"It would be nice if I had my lock picking kit." Dean said continuing to talk to himself.

He was getting beyond pissed and worried about Sam. He was gonna kill someone if he was hurt. Dean searched the whole classroom to find something that would help him pick the lock. He didn't want to break the window, but that may be his only option. Picking up a chair, he threw it at the window. When the window didn't break he grumbled.

"Damn Plexiglas." He said and continued to search the classroom.

* * *

><p>Sam was surrounded by darkness. He tried not to be afraid, but he was. He tried to climb out of the hole of darkness. He jerked awake and found himself in a room that was just as equally dark as the hole he was in.<p>

"Nice of you to join us Sam," he heard Gary say.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"Somewhere where your brother will never find you." Ruby giggled.

"Who are you people?"

Gary and Ruby walked over to him with black eyes.

"We're demons, Sam." Gary said with an evil smile on his face.

"Demons?" _Wow, I guess Dean was right about these things existing._

"Yup, and you've seen our kind before." Ruby added.

* * *

><p>Dean finally found paperclips in the teacher's desk. After several unsuccessful attempts he managed to finally get the door unlocked. He ran out the room and headed to the parking lot to get his car. He needed to find Sammy and fast. He drove to the building where Sam was last and headed to his classroom.<p>

"Uh, excuse me?" he approached the teacher, "I am looking for my brother, Sam Winchester."

"Sam left when class was over an hour ago." The teacher replied.

"Oh. Do you know where he went?"  
>The teacher shook her head and Dean thanked her and left.<p>

"Sammy!" Dean screamed his brother's name standing outside.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

"I don't think so. If I had seen you before, I would have kicked your ass." Sam retorted.

Gary and Ruby just laughed. "You just don't remember, but trust me Sam, when our boss gets here, you will remember." Gary said

Just then they heard footsteps coming into the building. "Speaking of the devil, no pun intended." Ruby giggled.

* * *

><p>Dean drove in his car for what seemed like hours trying to call Sam. He went to Sam's apartment and sat on the porch for what seemed like hours before he realized something.<p>

"I am gonna fucking kill Gary. No correction, I am gonna burn that demon!" Dean said realizing that Gary, and Ruby, must be demons.

Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Getting behind the wheel, he headed back to the campus.

* * *

><p>"Well hello Sam. It's so good to see you again." He heard a voice say.<p>

"Who are you? Step into the light!" Sam said.

The demon stepped into the light, "Better now?"

"Wh-who are you?"

"You don't remember?"The demon asked, seeing Sam shake his head, he laughed, "I am the reason you are afraid of the dark."

"I don't understand."

The demon flashed his yellow eyes at Sam then turned to Ruby and Gary. "Did you take care of Dean Winchester?"

Ruby nodded, "Yes Azazel. He's locked up tight. He will never find us."

"Good. I don't want him getting in the way." He said and turned back to Sam. "I also killed your mother, but honestly that was an accident. I really meant to kill you."

"You son of a bitch!" Sam screamed struggling and actually realized that he was tied up.

Azazel just laughed.

* * *

><p>Dean drove like a madman back to the college campus. He questioned just about everybody who he thought might know, Sam and Gary. No one seemed to know anything. Dean was at his wit's end when a young woman approached him.<p>

"Excuse me?" He turned to be face to face with a pretty blonde.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you looking for Sam?"

Dean nodded. "Yes I am. Do you know something that might help me locate my brother?"

"I think so. I am in Sam's Art History class. After class was over, we walked to the parking lot, but Gary pulled him away from me. When I headed to the parking lot to get my car, I saw him arguing with him and his ex-girlfriend Ruby."

"Do you know what happened after that?"

The girl nodded. "Gary knocked him out and they dragged him into a building."

"Do you know what building?" Dean asked sounded hopeful.

"The building directly across the parking lot. It looks like an old warehouse."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, uh…"

The girl smiled. "Jessica."

Dean nodded again and raced out the building.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with me?" Sam asked after he had calmed down.<p>

"Why to kill you of course. If you don't remember, I tried to kill you before. But thanks to your mother, I failed. I guess that's why I killed her." Azazel laughed.

"I will kill you, you son of a bitch!" Sam screamed again.

Dean made it to the building and quietly entered it and found Sam tied up. He saw Gary and Ruby behind a bigger looking demon. He needed to come up with a plan to get Sam out of there. He drew a medium sized devil's trap and pulling out his book on exorcisms, he began to quietly chant.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,"

Gary and Ruby started choking and wondered what was happening. Ruby turned and found Dean reading off an exorcism. They rushed toward him.

"Tsk, tsk. You demons really ought to look where you step." Dean chuckled.

At the sound of Dean's voice, Sam lit up.

"Dean?" He called.

"Right here, Sammy."

Azazel turned to Dean and threw him against the wall. "I thought you said you took care of him!" He yelled at Ruby.

Ruby just shrugged unable to move. Azazel knew that if he was to head toward Dean he would be caught in the devil's trap.

Sam screamed when Azazel tossed Dean. He looked like he was gonna kill him. "Leave him alone! You want to kill me not him!"

"I would love to kill the both of you. I have more personal reasons for killing you, but killing Dean would be fun."

"Stop!" Sam screamed and attempted to continue the exorcism that Dean hadn't finished. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis."*****

Azazel and his minions were suddenly expelled out of the bodies and disappeared. Dean fell coughing before he remembered his brother. He ran up to Sam and untied him.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what, the exorcism? I took Latin."Sam explained.

"Oh, really, didn't happen to mention that to me did you?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Honestly, Dean, I didn't know you would need it." Sam said laughing. "By the way how did you find me?"

"A girl named Jessica."

"Huh. I had to tell you though I didn't think you would come for me." Sam said as they were walking to the car.

"Sammy, you are my brother. I will always be there to look out for you, til death do us part." Dean said getting into the driver's seat giving his brother a cheeky grin.

***We cast you out, every unclean spirit, every satanic power, every onslaught of the infernal adversary, every legion, every diabolical group and sect, in the name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ. We command you, begone and fly far from the Church of God, from the souls made by God in His image and redeemed by the precious blood of the divine Lamb.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and add this story to my favorites. Check out my other stories. Much love to all~RogueStorm**


End file.
